


What if I say no?

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [23]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: Inspired by this One-Sentence Prompt: "What if I say no?"The hiatus wasn't only hard on Patrick.





	What if I say no?

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I was a little lazy with the title, but that's what happens when you don't sleep enough. Anyways, hope you like a little hiatus angst that's not about Pete and Patrick.

He knew it wouldn’t be easy and he’s prepared for this thing to crash and burn, but he really hopes it doesn’t.

Joe’s eyes, looking pointedly at the TV even though it’s not even turned on, give nothing away. There was a time when Patrick could read his face better than anything else. He’s not so sure anymore that it was the right thing to do this in person, but he and Pete agreed to do it like this. Maybe he should have talked to Andy and let Pete handle- no, that would be worse.

“What if I say no?”                                                                     

Finally Joe is looking at him, guarded, maybe. He looks far more comfortable than Patrick feels; well, it’s his place and of course he’s comfortable here.

“Then nothing.”

Patrick looks away from Joe’s intense stare and to his hands in his lap, fiddling nervously with his fingers. He wants to sink back into the couch - relax a little - but he’s too tense so he sits uncomfortable and tries to take up as little space as possible, not even daring to let his thigh touch Joe’s even though it’s right next to his.

“I mean- then there’s no Fall Out Boy. We always said we would only do this if all four of us would want it. You know Andy is all in, never was really out. Pete and I... we figured things out. But I need- we need you, too.”

Patrick looks back at Joe, looking for a hint in his eyes that give away what he might say to all of this. This used to be so easy.

“How it was before, it’s not going to work anymore.”

He’s not sure if Joe is talking about them or the band. He’s really only here for the latter, because he hadn’t let himself think about anything further. Regardless Patrick says _I know that_ and holds his gaze this time. Joe doesn’t respond, just keeps looking at Patrick and he can feel that familiar feeling deep in his chest as more and more seconds tick by.

 “Come on, get your guitar and show me what you’ve been working on.”

When Joe stands up the tension snaps and Patrick can’t help but ask, because just as Joe’s eyes, his answer doesn’t give Patrick an answer, really.

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s not a no,” Joe explains and leaves it at that; it’s enough for Patrick anyway.


End file.
